WrestleMania 26 Moments
by PJ-Writer101
Summary: After having my WWE debut at TLC 2009, and going through 12 grueling weeks of my Road to WrestleMania. What will happen as I try to do the unthinkable, and go against Undertaker's 17-0 winning streak ? Read and find out. Sequel to My WWE Debut, and the second story in my SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 series.
1. Flashbacks, a Note, and a Challenge

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the sequel to My WWE Debut. I know it's been awhile but that's because I've been working on another story, which I will post after this one. Plus I've also been setting up my other WWE games to fit with future stories that I'm going to write.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, only Paul.

**WrestleMania 26 Moments**

Flashbacks, a Note, and a Challenge

As I enter the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona. I reflect back on the 12 grueling weeks of my Road To WrestleMania, leading up to this very night. From Stephanie McMahon's support and advice, but also dealing with her hardships of facing many opponents and challenges (regardless if they were exhibition, tag, handicap, or stipulation matches).

Also making many enemies consisting of: The Miz (and his snide comments), Randy Orton (my RAW debut opponent in Montreal, Canada), Chris Jericho (from SmackDown), Vladimir Kozlov (from ECW), Dolph Ziggler, and of course Undertaker (with Paul Bearer and his mind games). Plus I've had many doubters consisting of: Mickie James, Big Show (my debut opponent on Superstars in Spokane, Washington), Shawn Michaels, Kane (had me collect lost souls only to face him in his old masked form), Batista, and Triple H.

Besides all of that challenging stuff, there were some beneficial happenings for me during the 12 weeks. Consisting of: forming a relationship with Eve Torres, (who gave me great advice on the final RAW before WrestleMania in my hometown of LA, which was: "It's almost time though, just tough it out for another week"), also making a few allies in John Cena and Mark Henry. Plus the last beneficial thing, which was winning every single challenge and match I've competed in.

Now it all comes down to tonight, as I go up to Gorilla-Position and look at tonight's matches for WrestleMania, which consist of:

_1. Bourne/Mysterio vs. Miz/McIntyre (Tag-team titles)_

_2. Diva Showcase Match (Maryse and Lay-Cool vs. Eve, Beth, and Kelly) _

_3. Money In The Bank Match (Kofi Kingston vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Kane vs. Matt Hardy vs. Christian vs. Jack Swagger)_

_4. Jericho vs. Legend (Rob Van Dam)_

_5. Punk vs. Edge (World Heavyweight title)_

_6. Undertaker vs. Lost Soul (Me) _

After looking through the match card I go to my locker-room, change into my usual attire, and before leaving I notice a note from Eve. Which says: _"Good luck tonight Paul. I hope you have the chance to watch my match, because I'll be watching yours and cheering you on against Undertaker. I beliEVE in you."_

Once I finish reading the note I fold it back to the way it was and slip inside my pocket, then decide to wait for WrestleMania to start inside the Green Room. Opening the door to the small room, I'm about to go inside but freeze in complete shock at the sight in-front of me. "Well well, if it isn't the jabroni looking to break Undertaker's streak tonight." "Y-y-your-your ! The-the Rock ! Oh my gosh I'm standing in this room with The Rock !" "That's my name, don't wear it out Paul." "What are you doing here ?" "Did you really just ask that ? There is no way, AND THE ROCK MEANS NO...WAY ! That he was going to miss the biggest WrestleMania of all time ! What are you doing here ?" "Well I was just going to wait until WrestleMania started, watch the Diva showcase match, and then prepare for my match afterwards". "Oh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-NO ! See that's where your wrong, you interrupted The Rock's scouting of ideas for next year's WrestleMania, and now your candy ass is going to pay for it. Meet me in the ring in an hour and be prepared to get schooled by the jabroni beatin', pie eatin', trailblazin', eye brow raisin', heart stoppin', elbow droppin', electrifying man in WWE history." I respond by smartly not saying anything, and exit the green room speechless. (To be continued)

**A/N: I had to think off the top of my head while writing this first chapter, since I didn't have this pre-written like my previous story. Plus I wrote this at night, which is not a good combination for me. If this seems badly written or structured, you guys now know why. Anyway I'm going back to school on Monday, since I had this Thanksgiving week off. So updates are probably going to be slow. Anyways make sure to review guys.**


	2. A Strange Event and The Rock's Challenge

**A/N: Hey guys like I said, updates may be slow on this story. I was sick last week so I just didn't have the urge to write. Anyway here's where chapter 1 left-off, and the disclaimer is in that part.**

A Strange Event and The Rock's Challenge

After leaving the Green Room, I decide to go to Stephanie's office. But she is nowhere to be found.

I'm about to leave but the door locks itself, and suddenly the lights in the office dim to an eerie purple, the temperature drops, and smoke covers the floor. Clearly The Undertaker playing mind games on me again, who appears as a black shadow against the door. But why here...Why now ? "What the hell do you want now dead man ?" I question bitterly, with annoyance lacing my voice. **"**Just wanted to give you some insight on our match tonight, once I end your pathetic hopes of breaking my streak tonight. You will be turned into a Druid, and will take part in the 'mind games' as you call them. For my next victim at Wrestle Mania 27.**"**

"That won't happen, I will do everything within my in-ring skills to defeat you tonight". **"**You sound very motivated.**" **"I am, and that's the advantage I have against you Undertaker. I've learned from your mind games, so I know what to expect tonight." **"**Not really, because I'm always one step ahead of you.**"** What are you talking ab-" I suddenly get cut-off by Taker's shadowing black figure disappearing, the lights and temperature fading back to normal, along with the smoke clearing.

Once I gather my thoughts back from the strange event that just occurred. I shake-off Taker's last few words of: **"**I'm always one step ahead of you**"**, and exit Stephanie's office.

After turning the corner, I suddenly hear a scared female voice that screams: "someone get me out of here !" I instantly recognize the voice and my eyes widen in fear, as I quickly rush over to the door and try the handle to no use. "Hello...Who's there?" I hear the female say. "Eve it's me Paul." "Paul ? Thank goodness it's you, Undertaker kidnapped me after the Diva showcase match, dragged me into this room, and tied me to this big metal symbol of his. Which is pinned to the wall facing the door, there's also eerie purple lighting and smoke covering the room, and a druid sitting on the couch and staring at me. I'm so scared ! Eve cries out.

I silently curse The Undertaker, then respond. "Listen to me babe, is the monitor on ?" "No...it's not" "*shit* okay keep your attention on it anyway, not on the Druid. One last thing, be the strong smart woman I know you can be and keep your composure, okay ?" "I'll try, love you babe" "love you to." I say before giving the door a slight knock, as a sign of me leaving to go to my challenge match against The Rock.

Once I reach Gorilla-Position, I see The Rock already making his entrance on the monitor. I then hear Justin Roberts mention that the match is Last Man Standing, and get ready until my music hits, then I make my WrestleMania debut entrance. As I go through the curtain, step onto the stage, and look around at the 72,219 members of the WWE Universe. Justin Roberts then announces me as I do my usual entrance. "And his opponent from Los Angeles, California Paul Petit-Frere !"

Afterwards I finish up my entrance, and face The Rock. Once the bell rings, we circle around the ring and lock-up with each other, and I get the advantage by grappling his arm to Irish whip him against the turnbuckle. Grabbing him by the arm now I sling him shoulder first against the ring post, drop him with a neck breaker, and show off a little with a standing moonsault. I signal for the ref to count, but he only gets to 5. Frustrated that I can't put him away early, I decide to have the ref only count when I'm done with the great one.

Next I rip off the turnbuckle cover and slam his head against the exposed metal. While he's out I do the same with the other covers, go outside to clear the announce tables, and go back inside the ring. Only to get dropped with a clothesline near the ropes, which Rock uses to snap my neck against them and goes outside to drop an elbow on my head.

The Rock then gets a kendo stick and chokes me with it while I'm down, then forces me up and use s the weapon for a Russian leg sweep to break the count. He also gets a chair, and drops me with a DDT onto it, wedges it into the corner, and slams my head against it. The Rock then waits on me to get up, hooks my neck, and hits his finisher. After taking that brutal sequence of moves the ref gets to 7 on me, and as I'm getting up he pushes me towards an exposed corner. But I evade it by springing off the middle rope to deliver a cross body, then send him hard into that same corner and do it one more time, which causes his head to bust open as blood starts flowing down his face.

Afterwards I position his legs and pull them back. Which causes his crotch to slam against the unforgiving ring post, and slide kick him out of the ring. With all my strength from the ring post to the announce tables, I whip him hard to the barricade. But Rock fights the pain emanating from his lower region to reverse the move, and I slam hard into it instead. He then drags me over to the right-side announce table, picks me up on his shoulders, and Samoan drops me through it.

The ref then counts me down once again, but shockingly I get to my feet at 9 ! I even shock myself, then turn my attention back to The Rock who is in disbelief. He then tries to take advantage by running at me. But I stop his momentum by dropping him with my psyche out roundhouse kick finisher, place him on the other announce table, climb to the nearest ring corner, and deliver a perfect moonsault that legendary Diva Lita would be proud of.

Afterwards the ref counts down The Rock to 10, and I get announced as the winner. But right after the announcement my music doesn't hit, as I start getting confused. I'm about to exit the ring but suddenly a familiar bell tolls, the lights dim to that eerie purple, smoke covers the whole arena flooring, and Druids line-up across the ramp holding torches. It's time to face the dead man. (To be continued)

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger I know. But hey at least I made up for that brief sick hiatus I was on, with this long chapter. Anyways I have finals for school this week, and my last day is on Thursday for Christmas break. So I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Review.**


	3. Facing The Dead Man

**A/N: Hey guys I'm now on Christmas break from School, until next year. So here's where the previous chapter left-off, and the disclaimer is in chapter 1.**

Facing The Dead Man

In the ring I watch intently as the bell tolls 2 more times, then Undertaker's music hits. Afterwards he comes out through the stage, as Justin Roberts announces him "and his opponent from Death Valley, weighing 299 pounds...The Un-der-taker !"

Once the announcement is done, the Druids raise their torches at the same time. As the dead man slowly and methodically walks down the ramp, then stops at the end of it to stare at me for a moment. Until he goes up to the apron, signals the lights back to normal, enters the ring, and stares me down again.

Soon the bell rings as we circle around the ring, then lock-up collar and elbow style. But Undertaker with the height advantage, pushes me back into the corner and clotheslines me against it. Which brings me down onto the mat as he leg drops me, and applies a Chokehold submission. After a few seconds I start to fade, but soon muster up the strength to get free of the hold by using a Jawbreaker. This staggers Undertaker against the ropes, and I run full-speed at him. But tumble out of the ring, because of the top-rope being pulled down.

After taking that nasty fall out of the ring. Undertaker waits intently, until I recuperate and get to my feet. Once that happens he rebounds off the opposite ropes, runs back in my direction, and dives over the top-rope onto me. I'm instantly down after all that weight crashes down on me, while the dead man rises up to his feet. He then grabs and forcefully throws me against the steel steps, while the ref scolds him to keep the match inside the ring.

Afterwards the ref checks on me, but I'm holding my right shoulder and riving in pain. He asks me if I want to continue, and I shake my head yes, 'there's no way in hell that I'm giving up !' I think in my head, as I get to my feet near the apron. Which is a mistake since Undertaker grabs me by the neck, hoists me up on it, and hip tosses me across the ring. As I land partially on the bad shoulder, but mostly on my back, and now the pain is even worse.

The dead man now stalks towards me, grabs my bad arm, delivers Old School, and pins me. But surprisingly I kick out at 2, again he pins me but now I kick out at1, then he applies Hell's Gate. But with my arms free, I elbow his left knee with my good arm. Until he breaks the hold.

Once I'm out of Hell's Gate. I stumble to a nearby corner, and suck in precious air back into my lungs. But Undertaker doesn't give me anymore breathing room, and charges at me with a Big Boot (despite his injured knee). But I move out of the way, and he catches the back of his knee against the top turnbuckle.

Which I take advantage of, by dragging him away from the corner. But the dead man still has fight in him, and elbows me in the face to show it. Which I shake-off, then try to do the Psyche Out. But he ducks it, and hoists me up by the neck for a Chokeslam. Which I unexpectedly counter into a DDT, and quickly cover him for the 1...2...3 !

After the match my music hits, as I celebrate by standing on the middle rope and showboating for the crowd.

While Jerry "The King Lawler says: "Unbelievable ! The greatest streak in WWE history has been broken ! Undertaker has lost at WrestleMania !" I then showboat some more, as Michael Cole says: "This unlikely challenger endured months of torture to get here, but he made history on this night !" I then grab a mic and say: "Undertaker..." Suddenly he rises his upper body like usual when he's down, and gets to his feet. "I have all the respect in the world for you Undertaker. You are truly one of the greatest WWE has ever seen.-" I suddenly get stupidly cocky for a moment, get in his face, and say: "But after tonight, you and your streak will...Rest...In...Pea.-" I don't get a chance to finish the last word, because Undertaker grabs my neck and shoves me into a nearby corner.

I then cough to let air into my lungs, as Kings says: "He..he let him go", then Cole says: "I don't think Undertaker has ever showed anyone as much respect as he did right there". While Undertaker leaves the ring, as I point to him. After the segment my music hits once again, I celebrate in the ring, Undertaker (on the stage) raises his fist in the air before leaving. "Have we seen an era come to an end, Michael ?" King questions. He responds with: "Perhaps you're looking at a brand-new legend, in the ring right now !" As pyrotechnics go off above me and the ring, then WrestleMania 26 goes off the air.

**A/N: It's not over yet guys, there's still one more chapter. Which is just the aftermath of the story, and if anyone who read the previous chapter. Noticed that I changed the ring announcer to Justin Roberts. After hearing him announce Undertaker's match at the event. Anyways guys, let me know how I did with this chapter by leaving a review, because I had slight writer's block while writing the match. **


	4. Aftermath

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the last part. I had slight issues with the format of this chapter. But wrote it out as best I can, now on to the story. The Disclaimer is in chapter 1.**

Aftermath

Off the air: I receive a standing ovation from the announcers and the crowd, as 17-1 flashes onto the slanted mini tron. Exiting the ring now, I stare up at the numbers and smile while walking up the ramp. Until they become out of sight. I Then go through the curtain, and exit Gorilla-Position.

Backstage: I get congratulated by many of the WWE superstars and personnel. Who are in two lines from left to right, that I'm guessing leads to Stephanie's office.

As I walk through it, the two lines of my peers that cheer and clap for me. Range from my allies: Mark Henry, John Cena, John Morrison, and Melina. My doubters: Mickie James, Batista, Big Show, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Kane.

Along with the Tag-team champions Evan Bourne and Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger (the Money In The Bank winner), Chris Jericho (who keeps smirking at Rob Van Dam), the new World Heavyweight champion Edge, Kofi Kingston, Matt Hardy, and Christian. Who all competed in the Money In The Bank match, and finally all of the RAW Divas (besides Eve and Maryse): Alicia Fox, Gail Kim, and The Bellas. Plus the personnel: Smitty (the trainer), Teddy Long (the SmackDown GM), and also Mr. McMahon.

After walking through the line, while being congratulated by everyone there. I do end up at Stephanie's office door. Which I open, only to stop in my tracks and smile by the sight in-front of me.

In Stephanie's office: "Babe your okay !" I say happily, which has Eve turn to me and smile. As I cross the room to where she's at. We then stare at each other for a moment, before hugging and then kissing right in-front of Stephanie.

After a while, we break the kiss and turn to Stephanie dumbfounded, who smiles at us. "Sorry Stephanie, forgot you were there a moment. " I say, as Eve and I pull away from the hug. "It's alright, you two make a great couple and congratulations on breaking Undertaker's streak tonight Paul, I knew you could do it." The RAW GM says as we shake hands.

"Thanks Stephanie, your advice and those Undertaker influenced matches helped a lot. But two questions: where were you earlier, and who rescued Eve from the Green Room ?" "Well I'm glad that my guidance helped you Paul, and to answer your questions. I was at a meeting and I also rescued Eve from the Green Room, because once you defeated The Undertaker. I went in there to see that the Druid disappeared, I then untied Eve from his symbol, and brought her to my office."

After Stephanie answers my questions, Eve smiles at the memory of the moment. While I give the RAW GM a questioning look, then speak. "Okay so what happens now that I'm supposedly a 'brand new legend', as Michael Cole so heartedly said." "Well the meeting with my Dad, John Laurinaitis, and Michael Hayes was for creative and production purposes. So here's the thing, ever since ECW got permanently disbanded. NXT has been in its place ever since, and is currently in its first season. But 7 months from now in September, you and Eve will be pros on its third season, which is Diva exclusive. Until then Paul, you and John Morrison are set to win the Tag-team titles in the future. Same with you and the Divas title Eve." Stephanie explains.

Eve and I look at each other with smiles before thanking the RAW GM, and exiting her office. We then walk through the now empty backstage area and go out to the parking garage, looking around the lot I only see my 2008 Silver Honda Civic and the McMahon's limousine. "Where's your car Eve ?" I question her "Uh ! I rode with Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix. But in the Diva Showcase match Kelly lost the match for us, and to be honest I could forgive her for the loss tonight, but ditching me is not cool !" "Relax babe you could ride with me, and you know not to trust anyone from SmackDown. I never trusted Chris Jericho, when he was trying to seek my help with The Undertaker tournament."

With no other words to exchange between us, I start the car, pull out the parking garage, and drive off to the U.S. Airways Center for tomorrow night's RAW. With Eve by my side.

**A/N: Well guys that's it for WrestleMania 26 Moments. I was gonna write out a smut ending, but it seems too early for this particular series** **in my OC/Eve centric fics. Anyways guys, my next 2 stories will feature Christian/Tiffany. The first one is already on my computer documents, so it will be posted shortly. I also have a bio of my OC: Paul Petit-Frere, up on my profile. **


End file.
